Ed edd n eddy the nether crusade
Ed edd n eddy the nether crusade created by user:ahmadrezavalidi . Plot the episode begins that eddy it is in his room latter edd will come in the room to warn eddy about a danger, latter eddy said:((i already know that edd)) and then edd raise his hand to eddy and latter eddy raise his hand too and they get in a small spaceship and drive away,eddys parent were lucky because they werte not home and latter a large bomb fall down the sky to eddys house latter the house was destroyed and later edd and eddy went to space and latter a large group of aliens come and shooted to many lasers to the small spaceship so later a portal opened and edd and eddy escape.latter the aliens launch a ball full of energy and destroyed one of the small spaceships engine,edd push a power lever so they could escape and then the spaceship go fast enough to escape the aliens. latter they arrive at a planet.the spaceship was damaged and was about to explode but they shut down the fire latter they see an armored man come and eddy shot the armored man with his lasser latter eddy find out that the armored man was ed.eddy apologize for shooting and latter ed accept eddys apologize so latter ed get in the spaceship and it was repaired and latter a horrible scream was comed ed ,edd and even eddy were scared by the scream ,the wall of the spaceship was openend and a monster that was created by some kind of nether or flame get in the spaceship ,latter ed and eddy get in the combat to destroy the monster they cut the monsters hand but the hand was get back to its normal mode ,ed and eddy latter tired of destroying the monster latter the monster stoped fighting and introduce him self and said:((i am xis,the champion of nether,and you are nothing)) ed latter stated that xis was a monster in one of his comics and said:((his weakness is water)) eddy go to pick a bottle of water and drowed to xis latter xis banish and go far and later ed said:((he will come back soon we have to get out of here)) edd said :(( it will take an hour to fix this walls)) after one hour the wall fixed but after one minute latter xis returned with some nether crusaders ,ed and eddy fighted again but the spaceship damaged later eddy said loudly :((THATS IT I HAD ENOUGH WE WILL LIE A MASSIVE SIEGE TO THERE CAPITAL)) ed ,edd and eddy leave the spaceship and finaly they found there capital and they attack the capital they destroy anything that they see ,the capital only xis was lefted ,xis attacked the eds ,the eds burned by the nether which xis had, the eds run faster and reach to the spaceship and they escape but xis didnt let the spaceship go, eddy angrly shoted xis hand and xis fall down to his planet and latter ed , edd and eddy get back to cul-de-sac. the second one it is named Ed edd n eddy the nether crusade 2: Rise of xis